A Different Path
by Dim95
Summary: The final battle for survival of the galaxy takes a huge turn in the Sith world of Exegol where the mysterious appearance of five mysterious young boys who would change the flow of the confrontation.


**After taking a horrible dislike of Star Wars 9, I decided to give it a different approach where it takes place at the end of the movie in the fight against Palpatine ... but with the characters of the Shin Megami Tensei saga.**

**This story takes place in the Messiahs in the Diamond Realm DLC, but teleported to the Star Wars universe.**

**My grammar is bad, so they may encounter spelling errors.**

**All reviews and comments are welcome.**

* * *

_"In the dark, cold._

_In the light, cold._

_The old sun does not bring heat._

_But there is heat in the breath and in life._

_In life, there is the Force._

_In the Force, there is life._

_And the Force is eternal. "_

_Sunset Prayer of the Whills Guardians. _

In the vast extension that made up the cosmos, there was an omnipresent immaterial energy that could not be seen, but could be felt with the acute senses and in absolute concentration. That living energy formed the universe since its creation when everything was an endless emptiness where only eternal darkness existed, until everything changed with the outbreak of a luminescent and loud explosion that gave life to an infinity of universes, dimensions, concepts of reality, matter, anti-matter and the space-time flow between connected by a relativity that goes beyond all logic.

It was called by different names among the various civilizations raised since early times: Destiny, Maelstrom, Pleroma, Divine Providence, Elyon, among multiple names that have given it to the mysterious living energy that ruled throughout the cosmos among the millions of universes; But there was only a name whose meaning expressed a deep background, and it was the Great Will.

The Great Will was the axiom that centered a cosmic link with all the planes created in different ages, years and reality, existing beyond time, space and the cycle of transmigration of the immaterial souls that pass into the other life. His vast spiritual consciousness enveloped all creation in a vast and vast field of extensions where the energy of living beings were latent in them as they were formed fragments of their power.

Being a metaphysical living organism, the Great Will saw and observed the development of living beings in each universe and in each galaxy of its vast domain. He glimpsed all the events that happened in the various stories and plots predetermined by the actions employed by living beings, and from time to time always altered the flow of events to achieve a different path from the original ... and one of those stories was in his sights.

In the vastness of the formed universes, there was a galaxy that had a long history of warlike conflicts, where its inhabitants used their essence for their own benefit; either for good or for evil; The result was the same according to his own sincere point of view.

The Whills, a spiritual race of shamans who did their work as emissaries in their name, had compiled all the historical content of that galaxy in their writings for several millennia in the past, such as the great galactic wars that completely overwhelmed it and the uprising. of mystical orders that adored him for his existentialism in different spiritual planes, and that he knew as the Force, although his name was always changed by the inhabitants of each planet.

Among the various conflicts in that galaxy, there had been an ancient war between two factions that had belonged in a single spiritual order and custodians of peace: the Jedi and the Sith.

For millennia, the Great Will had watched as the Jedi and the Siths fought each other for the domination of the galaxy: the Jedi wanted a place where harmony reigned, while the Siths thought that the strongest should prevail over the weak. Those ideologies only led to the destruction and destruction of worlds with all civilizations in a war that didn't seem to end ... until everything changed when an undercover Sith under the guise of a gentle galactic leader managed to manipulate a Jedi who annexed to its cause, culminating the extinction of the Jedi and the resurgence of a totalitarian order.

The Great Will knew that the renegade Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, did it for a good cause that was to protect his wife from death, Senator Padme Amidala, but her committed actions had serious consequences on the volcanic planet of Mustafar where he he strangled her to death by the fact of having betrayed him where Obi-Wan Kenobi was present when he secretly boarded the ship.

Anakin's transformation into a cyborg after losing to his former master, Padme's death in giving birth to the twins and the extinction of the Jedi Order was a scenario planned by the Great Will itself in favor of knowing if there was a possibility that there is a balance without the components of good and evil ... and for this, he used Anakin Skywalker.

Being a pseudo-Messiah, Anakin Skywalker had fulfilled the expectations in balancing both sides that contributed to a balance that began a new cycle after having died in throwing Emperor Palpatine through the reactor, causing serious damage to his cybertronic body. All this happened with the incorporation of Luke Skywalker into the equation.

Now ... everything had started again just as it had to be ... but it didn't mean that everything would be the same.

Upon observing that everything was fulfilling its functions, the Great Will decided to make a different ploy in the final battle, and for this, he needed the help of his vizier to fulfill his mission.

* * *

In the Diamond Realm, Nanashi had managed to gather the three Messiahs after having helped them against the demons in the rooms that constituted the place located in the Expantion. At first, they began to question where they were in the midst of confusion and intrigue without them being able to remember that they were defeated by YHVH in their own universes because they were considered dangerous.

The first one found was Aleph in the northwest quadrant, and he began to explain that he did not remember anything, except his own death in an artifact called Megiddo Ark was shot on Earth in his fight against YHVH. The second was a young man of his same age who became known as the Demi-Fiend who had died in his world against Lucifer after defeating a YHVH-like being known as Kagutsuchi. The third was Flynn to his surprise, but this was not the original that was in Mikado, but of a copy of an alternate line where he had been killed in his attempt to restore Masakado's Great Spirit of Hope upon being swallowed by Abaddon, at the same time that Merkabah unleashed the activation of Yamato Perpetual Reactor and all Tokyo was destroyed.

It was an irony that these three were killed when they were about to achieve their goals in their respective universes. He and the original Flynn accomplished their mission by freeing the world from the presence of YHVH who had orchestrated a massive infestation of demons from the Expansion on Earth several years ago in the past to stay in power and be recognized as the only "savior" among the survivors.

On the Throne, having been degraded to a demonic aspect by being stripped of all his divinity, YHVH had said in his last words that he would return to his true form, that his vast essence will allow him to reform himself in every prayer and in every thought at the time. just that everyone would be subjected to his will, and Nanashi had come to the conclusion that all copies of YHVH in the other universes would suffer the same fate, and that was why he killed the Messiah ... there was no doubt about it .

"You managed to gather the three Messiahs, well done," En-no-Ozuno said with approval, accompanied by his Yokai servants Zenki and Goki. "Do you have the two keys I asked for?"

"Yes ..." Nanashi replied with a nod of his head as he gave the Red Key and the Blue Key to the wise spiritual priest.

En-no-Ozuno held the two keys in the palm of his hand, and also made his two servants come closer and told them to put the keys in the locks, which they did in a room by turning the keys and the door opened with a high pitched sound.

Nanashi received precautions from the three Messiahs that he was careful to enter, and he accepted the advice seriously when he stepped forward, into a room that had the same blue contours with well-carved walls.

In the center was Stephen sitting in his wheelchairs and the soul of the dead Messiah was still floating in his dim light similar to that of a flame suspended in the air in a supernatural way.

"I see you did a good job of bringing the three Messiahs together to save them and earning their trust, excellent determination," Stephen congratulated him with his usual mysterious smile that made him feel uncomfortable, as did his scholarly and neutral aura. The lenses reflected an evaluating brightness due to the contrast of the light in the room.

Nanashi silently affirmed him with a nod in response.

"Well ... Before you use the Observation power to rebuild Kazuya, I want to do me a favor ... all five to be precise"

Nanashi raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, confused.

"What kind of request is that? Is there another proof?"

Stephen kept his mysterious countenance in a calm way, oblivious to the questioning of the Godslayer.

"... Let's say that the Great Will not only embodies Messiahs in others universes under the authoritarian regime of YHVH. Fulfill this mission, and I promise that I will return you to your respective homes."

Nanashi hesitated, uncertain if it was a good idea to accept another assignment ... although when he mentioned the invisible primordial force that ruled the entire universe intrigued him enough.

After all, the Great Will had created him to be the Godslayer with the powers given by the Old Dagda to be resurrected to defeat YHVH and all the enemies he encountered on his way.

Without the favor given by the metaphysical entity that created him as the second savior, all Tokyo would be plunged into the intense senseless war between Merkabah and Lucifer ... Asahi and the Hunters Association would be reduced to rubble if the two factions would see them as hindrances, reaching the point that they deserved to be exterminated from existence ... I didn't want to imagine that.

"What is the request about?" He said with curious interest.

Stephen let out a cryptic laugh, and began to tell him the instructions of his new mission along with his new group.

* * *

Rey watched as stunned as the Resistance ships were mercilessly slaughtered by the power of the Sith Fleet made up of thousands of newly improved imperial destroyers. The exchange of fire against fire resounded with a crash over Exegol's stormy sky, glimpsing the green and red rays that hit between the ship's hearts, explosions taking place with the success of the shot aimed at the target located.

The frigates were shot down by the impact of the guns, the X-Wings fell like flies by the TIE Figthers in flocks like predatory birds, the cruisers were wrapped in violent explosions by the concentrated shots of the destroyers in using the heavy artillery ... It was horrible to see ... just as I had seen it in the gigantic ship of Snoke, but this was different.

It was a butcher shop ... there was no other way but to describe what I was witnessing.

The Resistance was perishing.

"The effort to oppose the new galactic order is inevitable," Palpatine said hoarsely and harshly, being supported by a crane. "Soon the successor of the Rebel Alliance will fall ... the entire galaxy will submit to my will, as it once was. But, all this can be solved if you accept my claim."

Killing Palpatine would guarantee the survival of the Resistance and the entire galaxy by stopping this killing, although the risk was that his entire body would fuse with his soul by carrying his genes in his blood, because she was his granddaughter. .. the descendant of a tyrant who had subdued the entire galaxy into a sublime oppressive authority.

If she killed him, then he would become Empress, the supreme leader of the Final Order, the last resurrected ash of what was the Galactic Empire and the First Order.

She would be the absolute ruler.

"The more you stay doing nothing, the more is the rapid annihilation of the Resistance" Darth Sidius's insistent voice was tempting and eloquent, combined with the hoarse tone of his throat. His body was all decrepit, the product of being thrown by Darth Vader into the reactor of the second Death Star, but he survived through his connection with the Dark Side which allowed him to live.

In the stands, the followers did not stop singing praises and cheers before the masterful power of the Sith Fleet against the insignificance of guerrillas without any chance of winning.

"Decide, girl" Palpatine's insistence was increasingly tempting. "Decide what you are going to do"

All the way she had done when leaving Jakku was to know her true identity, to know who she really was, what her destiny was when she was abandoned on a desert planet by her parents ... only to know the crude truth of her origin as the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine, who had committed the greatest genocide in perpetrating the Clone Wars, the Jedi Purge, and the formation of the Galactic Empire by repealing the High Republic.

Luke and Leia knew the truth, but they didn't tell her for fear that she would suffer an identity crisis and that she hated herself ... though, she didn't, and she understood that they were both doing it for a very good; Become the last Jedi and end what Anakin Skywalker must have done, bring balance to the universe.

Rey prepared to activate his lightsaber to attack, but his attempt was halted by a tremor that shook throughout the amphitheater, causing the stands to move violently through the mysterious tremor. All the members of the cult held up not to fall, and the cries of indignation were heard loudly.

"What's happening?" Palpatine demanded from his Praetorian guard. "I want you ..." The speech broke, and was replaced by a terrified tone. "But what is this? How is it possible that there are signatures of Force users? I notice that of Kylo Ren, but there are five that accompanies him ... No ... It's impossible! No way can there be five Force users in Exegol! I ...!"

The wall had exploded, and from the fissures created six figures had emerged as shot projectiles.

The figures were dark when they fell to the ground, and Rey instantly recognized them as the Knights of Ren, the fanatical followers of the Dark Side who had first encountered them in Pasaana when they captured Chewbacca.

Who did it? "Palpatine exclaimed fearfully." Who defeated them?"

Rey also wanted to know the answer, to which she concentrated on looking for those responsible when measuring their spiritual signatures, and to their surprise, the signature of the five mysterious individuals were very tall ... too tall ... surpassing the of a Jedi, and they were approaching.

At the entrance of the amphitheater, six figures crossed the room in the distance, where the footsteps echoed.

The Praetorian guard held attack positions, the crane that held the decrepit Palpatine, and Rey sharpened his eyes, trying to observe the approaching figures.

The one who caught was Kylo Ren without his cape while the five that accompanied him were very strange aspects with their outfits.

There were five young boys in their adolescent stages, although their signatures of the Force were very high when they saw them up close, feeling overwhelmed.

The first was a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark green jacket with a cream shirt and gray-brown pants. On his right arm he carried a kind of rectangular communicator that was connected to a headset on his neck.

The second was the same height, with jet hair that fell down his back, a wide face and charcoal eyes. His attire was that of a leather armor with yellow contours and a sword kept in its holster on the back. He had the same communicator on his right arm, but a dark color that was connected to purple blue lenses that were on his forehead.

The third was half naked, except for shorts that reached mid-knee and dark tattoos in the form of paths with edges that lit a sickly green. Her eyes were bright yellow, whose fixed gaze intimidated her a lot, not to mention that a horn was sticking out of her neck.

The fourth had long dark hair in a ponytail, sharp green eyes and slightly tanned skin. On his right arm he wore a gray gauntlet with a black screen and a keyboard. His dress consisted of a dark navy blue jacket with white stripes, a light top, a brown belt with the sword tucked into his sheath, white pants with shin guards, white boots and a scarf around his neck.

The latter had a half shaved head with greenish brown hair on his left side and deep green eyes, as well as his scar on his right side of the face and on the palm of his left hand as a mark. He wore a dark green jumpsuit with the right sleeves in the middle and half of the exposed leg. The word "No War" was stamped on his monkey in white and some medals that Rey had never seen before. The right hand was covered by a gray-green glove and boots of the same color as the glove with orange socks and a red earring on one ear. He also wore a sword in a dark sheath with a black belt leaning on his torso.

"I think you spent a little time using your strength, Naoki," said the young man with a brown hair in a green jacket.

"Tch" scoffed the half-naked boy with black tattoos called Naoki. "Those bastards were nothing more than anybody" He shrugged indifferently. "Even if they have supernatural powers, it didn't help them." He looked at Kylo Ren. "Hey, Ben, are you sure those subjects you told us were the strongest in close combat? Did you really mean it, or did they just pretend to be professionals?"

"They are," Kylo Ren said, whose old name dark apprentice name left him aside and decided to use the original, just as Han Solo had called it at Starkiller Base. His was overwhelming and tense, as was his expression. "They are considered the strongest when previously commanded ... although they are no longer"

Naoki shrugged again.

"Whatever you say"

The group had stopped about two meters away where Rey and the Praetorian guards were; Palpatine decided to be on his throne to feel more secure by being away from the mysterious users of the Force.

"... So, is this the place where the subject named Palpatine resides?" The half-shaved boy passed his gaze around him like a bird that explored the environment with his binocular vision. He posed in the stands, in the Praetorian guard, in the stands whose audience was silent, in the space battle, and on the throne where Darth Sidius was. "He is Palpatine?"

"Yes," Kylo Ren nodded. "That is Palpatine, the Emperor of the created Final Order, and soon of the entire galaxy"

Naoki let out a dark laugh that echoed throughout the amphitheater.

"Is that old old man over there the supreme ruler who will dominate the galaxy? Ha! And crap about that"

"Hmp ..." growled the half-shaved boy. "He does the same thing as YHVH; believing himself superior to all just for having a superior power that makes him special, but he is nothing more than a vile arrogant and despotic man who is blinded by his own pride"

"I agree with you, Nanashi," the teenager nodded with the purple blue lenses. "This war is nothing more than a ploy to eliminate those who represent a danger" he observed the battle that was brewing in the stormy sky, as did the others.

Palpatine growled from his throne.

"How dare you insult something I am accomplishing! The Resistance is nothing more than mere scum that will be erased from existence with the might of the Sith Fleet and the Final Order as the true authority."

"True authority, huh?" Naoki scoffed at another laugh. "Listen well, old man, I have faced very powerful individuals on my way, and they all go the same way in boasting their own egos that make me want to vomit. You are just an old man with delusions of greatness in supposing that you are something kind of chosen or something like that"

Palpatine growled in rage.

"I faced a deity that called itself the supreme divinity of the universe," Nanashi added to the conversation, "but you were just a vulgar liar who only used others at his own convenience as mere worthless pawns. Ben he told us the whole truth when he used it as a puppet. You are just a coward and a conceited who hides in the shadows."

Rey was stunned, just as Kylo saw ... no, Ben Solo saw: these young people insulted the most powerful individual who had ruled the galaxy with an iron hand as if it was no big deal ... who were they?

"I won't let some simple children insult me!" Palpatine roared with boiled anger, and gestured toward the Praetorian guard. "Kill them!"

The Praetorian guard charged towards them, and Rey, Ben and all the spectators in the stands witnessed how the Praetorian guard was so easily defeated by the mysterious boys.

All observed how the three young men who held swords with steel blades were able to match the Praetorians with their laser blades, being defeated in the act with their agile and fast movements. The brown-haired young man defeated ten Praetorians just by dodging the pit that was thrown at him, while using the palms of his open hands, and from them came some spheres of electric energy that exploded against his enemies. Naoki, on the other hand, hit each praetorian that was in his sight, sending them to fly through the air as if they were garbage.

The Praetorians who were in the amphitheater guarding the Emperor with an air of professionalism upholstered the vast stone floor; presenting in the armor bruises, tears, perforations among other severe damages during the confrontation.

Hooded followers whispered

Rey walked, watching with fascination the unconscious bodies of the Praetorian guard. Never in her life as an apprentice had she seen young boys with mysterious Force abilities completely sweep all Praetorians, and that she and Ben had fought against them in the main hall when Snoke died. She trained enough to become a Jedi with her masters in life to defeat the First Order, but these boys made the job easy.

"Well," Naoki said eloquently as he patted his hands, "it seems we beat them all. They were strong, I can admit that, but not as many as those _Knights of Ren_"

"Without a doubt, my friend," the brown-haired young boy in a dark green jacket replied.

"You are like...?" Rey had said, drawing the attention of the mysterious young boys. "Who are you?"

The five boys looked at each other for a minute, and the black-haired teenager in a blue jacket answered their question:

"Let me introduce myself; I am Flynn" he pointed to the four; "and they are Naoki, Aleph, Nanashi and Kazuya. We come to help"

They gave their names, that was something, but she still felt confused about her origins and her strange abilities. She sought help from Ben, and he just shrugged.

"I don't know where they came from," he explained. "They appeared out of nowhere when I was going to face the Knights of Ren. I never perceived them when they arrived on the planet, but their signatures in the Force are strange, something that goes beyond a Jedi or Sith learning." Ben focused his gaze. in the five. "Where did they come from, and how do you have a high level of Force?"

The five boys muttered to each other hesitantly.

"That is a difficult thing to explain," Aleph commented, "but I assure you that they will have their answers when we finish it."

King saw that he was pointing at Palpatine, and she saw that the five walked towards the imposing throne.

"We have defeated your guards, you have nothing to protect you now," Flynn said coldly and seriously, pointing it with the blade of his sword. "Surrender"

"No, no ... I won't," Palpatine replied arrogantly. "I will not be defeated by some children who control an unknown aspect of the Force" The crane raised it to about six meters high, making it look like a specter from beyond the grave due to its phantasmagoric and decrepit appearance, and its voice was rising. "I am the true authority, the most powerful Sith that will bring the new order to the galaxy once again. I ...!"

"Shut up at once, old man," Naoki cut in irritation. "I know from damn memory the fucking speech that villains usually make in boasting their egos"

Palpatine's jaw opened, then roared with fury as he launched a translucent sphere against them, but they dodged it, and a huge crack formed in the middle of the defeated Praetorian bodies.

Grunting with rage that the group dodged their attacks, Palpatine sent several rubble with barely contact with the Dark Side to exert the Force.

The rubble was fired like projectiles; King immobilized them as they came towards them, sending them against Palpatine, in turn that he did the same: he stopped them using the power of the Force, and cracked them, transforming them into small crumbs.

"Not bad," said Naoki. "Although his body is decrepit, he can still use his energy; good for the old"

"That is because it is still linked to the power of the Dark Side," Ben confirmed. "His connection with the Dark Side of the Force keeps him alive, but he needs a body to become strong."

"Reason for which we must defeat him" Aleph argued, firing a spell from Zio towards the Emperor. The electrical attack was cushioned by a shield formed by force, causing the crane to swing violently.

"Just that spell? Really?" Naoki commented sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"I did it to keep him off guard," Aleph replied calmly.

Sparks came out of the crane, and whose support that was on the roof began to crack. Palpatine was stunned, confused, disoriented by the slight attack that was protected by a shield he invoked, but that tiny impact left him perplexed. His weak body would kill him if he used the full potential of the Dark Side; He could heal himself while attacking, but it wouldn't work at all.

He needed to store more power to defeat them, and he chose to drain the vital energy of the Praetorians who were on the ground, just like the Knights of Ren.

The group watched as Darth Sidius's body rejuvenated. What was once a decrepit appearance with several wrinkles with a ghostly appearance, now it looked like a man just finishing fifty. He was barely noticeable by age wrinkles, although his restitution was almost complete; his damaged fingers were healed, and the image of the former Supreme Chancellor of the High Republic peeked out on his face.

_"Palpatine! Palpatine! Palpatine! Palpatine!"_ the hooded fans resounded with admiration in the bleachers, victoreating the rise of their lord.

"What's up with these people," Naoki commented curiously. "Are they your fans or something?"

"They are," Ben said. "All of them were instructed to follow the ideology of the Sith by being abducted from children to instruct them in the preservation of the Final Order"

The Messiah were stunned.

"That old man of shit," the Demi-Fiend muttered angrily.

"As is the case with the Gaeans and the Messians," Aleph corroborated with a grimace, while Kazuya nodded.

"We will not let him get away with it," Flynn replied frostily and determined.

Palpatine remained suspended in the air, separating from the crane and throwing him against the group. Kazuya summoned the spell of Garula, and the crane was thrown by a violent gust of wind that crashed into the wall, causing an opening with sharpness.

"Behold the power of the Dark Side!" Darth Sidius proclaimed, throwing a volatile rains of Force rays out of his hands.

Rey and Ben protected themselves by invoking a shield that completely enveloped them. The five young boys used protective spells that safeguarded them from the violent rain of directed rays. Palpatine increased the power of lightning by using the energy of the Dark Side, trying to break the shields that protected them.

Nanashi used Magaru, returning the rays to Palpatine, who was affected by the damage that caused him to fall on the ground.

Palpatine rose from the ground with difficulty, coughing violently as he felt his attack was returned, remembering how Mace Windu did it by using his purple lightsaber. He reloaded again when electric currents formed in his arms, ready to fire ... although, without warning, a purple circle with strange symbols appeared out of nowhere beneath the ground.

"...?" He didn't utter the whole word when he felt a burning eruption engulf him, feeling the agony scratch his skin completely. From the flames there was an explosion, and Palpatine came around on the ground, with the hood discarded and the gray hair burned.

"What was that?" Rey questioned in disbelief.

"Muudo" Naoki specified unimportant. "It is a spell with low chances of killing an enemy"

"Spell?" the girl stuttered. "Did you say spell?"

The Demi-Fiend narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"You have to be fucking kidding me ..."

"The discussion will be for another time" called Kazuya. "We have work to do"

They watched as Palpatine stopped again, his face emaciated and his hair half gone. The eyes of the elder Lord Sith bid farewell to a deep and tenacious hatred of the group. He rose to about ten meters, and an aura formed around him.

"Damn!" Palpatine shouted. "You damn worms I will not forgive you! You will suffer the grave consequences of facing a Sith Lord! I am Palpatine, the Supreme Great Lord of the entire galaxy!"

The Messiah and the two users of the Force prepared; they dodged translucent waves, flying fragments, praetorian bodies and the Ren Cabiners thrown up as sinister and sinister balls ... everything that Palpatine could get to kill them.

The elder Lord Sith bore everything; attacked with translucent shells, levitated some fragments that plummeted ... whatever it took to make them disappear.

The crane was thrown at Rey and Ben, but was intercepted by the Demi-Fiend by cutting it in half with his right arm transformed into a sheet of light.

"Thank you," Rey thanked, exhaustive for the fatigue she had.

"You're welcome," Naoki said, leaping forward, evoking with his hands a sphere of yellow energy. Palpatine stopped him by stopping him with the Force, and proceeded to return the attack, although a strong blizzard pushed him violently about four meters, courtesy of Kazuya. The sphere exploded, and Palpatine almost dropped to the ground.

Darth Sidius rose halfway, and watched as the blade of Aleph's sword approached; He tied it with both hands, feeling his blood drip down the metal edge of the blade. Aleph wiggled, kicking him with his boot to the bare head that sent him to the ground.

Palpatine screamed in pain, coughing and moaning ... feeling like his whole body began to tire as the battle progressed ... this time he was truly losing.

* * *

In an elevated corner of the amphitheater, the ghosts of all the Jedi who had died in the past made their appearance, watching with great fascination and expectation on how the five mysterious young men had defeated Palpatine with their strange abilities.

Both the Jedi Masters and the apprentices were happy, happy and happy to see the person who was once the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic received his deserved.

Among the ghosts that praised the victors, Anakin Skywalker did not stop laughing or throwing cheers to kill the man who used him as a puppet.

* * *

The Messiah and the two Force users watched as Palpatine writhed in pain on the ground, victim of the spells and attacks that had been thrown at him. Terror broke out in the stands, fans kept screaming with expressions of horror and collective hysteria on how the Emperor of the Final Order was going to be killed; some thought to jump out of the stands and help them, but the mere idea of confronting the naked boy with black tattoos made them reconsider and stay where they were.

All attentive to what they saw, the overwhelming hysteria and sadness of the Dark Side followers.

"... Everyone is afraid ... afraid that this came to an end," Flynn said.

"... This absurd authority of yours is over, old man," Naoki spat.

"... You used all the energy you had left to beat us, but you only achieved your own downfall," Aleph added.

"... It's over, Palpatine," Nanashi intoned. "Your dream of ruling the galaxy will never be completed. The Final Order is officially defeated."

"No! It's impossible for you to say that!" Palpatine exclaimed hoarsely. "The Final Order outnumbers the Resistance! ... The Sith Fleet is winning right now!"

"Do you think so?" Ben Solo bellowed with poison. "Well look up and tell me what you see"

Palpatine fixed his gaze upward, and his eyes widened: the Sith Fleet was being destroyed by the appearance of thousands of ships that were helping the Resistance. The destroyers were bombed until they were destroyed, the TIE were hunted by several aircraft that were grouped into several groups. Each legion of ships that bore the name of the former Sith Lords were shattered.

What happened in Endor, was repeated again, in Exegol, a hidden world of the Sith in the Unknown Regions.

The Final Order, the ashes that would resurface the Galactic Empire was over ... everything was collapsing ...

"No ...!"

A strong energy intensity seized him.

"No...!"

It hurt when he got up from the ground, but he didn't care at all. "

"No...!"

He embraced all the energy of the Dark Side, not caring if he died by acquitting everything. The risk was high and deadly for a Force user; the body entered an overwhelming state, then in shock, and finally, death.

"No...!"

The consequences did not matter, but the end justified the means ... he would not let himself be defeated ... the Sith did not give up, they fought until they died. Hate, anger and rage were the main attributes and temples that each Sith had since its learning, an advantage over the enemy, an advantage over death.

"No...!"

He was a Sith Lord, the last of his legacy who had handled all the techniques and all the knowledge of the Dark Side ... He was not willing to give up without a fight ... He would make sure that all this was not in vain.

"I am the reincarnated power! I am all Sith!"

A strong tide of lightning was sent to them.

Nanashi, Flynn, Aleph, Rey and Ben protected themselves by using their swords; Kazuya and Naoki summoned their shields when reciting the spell. The impact of the lightning was thunderous, like that of thunder that rumbled in the middle of a leaden sky.

They resisted as much as they could by not reversing; the flow of lightning began to increase by volume implemented that Palpatine gave through his hatred that he had.

The magical shields continued to dampen the attack, as did the others who used their swords, although not by much: they were being pushed, almost about to fall with the legs that shook those who carried the swords.

"We need to stop with this now!" Kazuya exclaimed, using the mana on his shield.

"And how the hell do we do that ?!" Naoki snapped, who was also in the same situation.

"Guys!" called Nanashi. "Maybe there is an option!"

"And what is the option?" Rey replied; the blue light sheet protected him from the rays, but not from the fragments that escaped.

"Attack with everything," Nanashi specified. "I want you and Ben to direct the attack on Palpatine using the Force; then Kazuya, Aleph, Flynn and Naoki will use spells that would leave him stunned, which would give me time to kill him. That's my choice."

"It's somewhat suicidal," said Flynn, "but I agree."

"If she is suicidal, what else does" Naoki replied sarcastically.

The two young Force users looked at each other, and then nodded in unison; They were ready to give their contribution to the plan.

"Good," said Nanashi. "On the count of three we do it: one ... two ... three!"

Ben and Rey formed spheres of translucent energy in their hands by directing the power of the Force: they let it flow, enveloping the rays like spirals, shot at their owner. They watched as Palpatine stopped him just by suspending him half a meter, a fortune moment where Aleph launches Zio, causing an explosion that made him move two centimeters away. Naoki used Rage Gaea, and Palpatine had to fly, wrapped in a Force camp, as the attack on his action. Flynn fired Myriad Arrows, whose arrows weakened the field that protected the Sith Lord, while a powerful slash of yellow light thrown by Kazuya shattered him, leaving him exposed.

It was the definitive opportunity; Nanashi charged towards him, holding Kamikira with his hands as a surge of Godslayer's power enveloped him throughout his body ... the same energy he had used against the God of the Law on his throne, and now he played the role of repeating: undoing of an individual with god's complex.

The blade of his sword lit up in a greenish tone; he balanced it, and the sound of the flesh being cut echoed in a whisper, like the hoot of the wind.

Palpatine howled in agony, a pool of blood stained the ground, coming from the deep cut by the blade ... or rather: filleted.

He was missing the arm and half of the meat, exposing bones, entrails and a torn shoulder. Blood was draining from the horrible cut, but Darth Sidius was still alive even with the deadly wound the boy made; He drew energy from the Force to remain stable despite his loss of body, even if not enough, because he used everything to win.

The legs of the Lord Sith failed him, unable to stand any longer while standing; He fell in an inclined position, and vomited.

"... I ... I can't ... die ..." he cleared his throat. "... It is impossible that this ... happened ... This ... should not end ... like this! ... Never!"

The five Messiahs and the two users of the Force gathered in a circle around him.

"How despicable you are," Naoki spoke with poison as he looked at him insignificantly.

"You hold on to your delusions of greatness" Flynn commented with a look of contempt, "but your own ego led you to defeat"

Palpatine gave a stifled roar.

"It makes no sense to hold on to your filthy existence," Ben Solo spoke with hidden anger. "You manipulated everyone to benefit from reaching power when you formed the Galactic Empire; you manipulated me through your puppet to be like my grandfather when I was your apprentice. Admit it; your new empire is dead, your destructive fleet is annihilated ... you have nothing, except an ancient relic of a forgotten time"

"NOOO!" Palpatine raised his voice furiously. "I am ... the legacy of the Sith! ... I am the successor of Vitiate! ... The Sith'ari ...!"

Kazuya snorted, Naoki spat, Aleph shook his head, Flynn growled, the two Force users looked at him with disdain. Nanashi walked slowly, and Palpatine got scared.

"Who are you...?" the trembling eyes of the Lord Sith kept shaking him; his presence scared him of the fear that left him numb.

The boy's bright green eyes were intense and withering. A sphere of energy of the red color manifested itself in the palm of the hand that had the marks.

"A human with the powers to kill a god"

The destructive spell of Antichthon enveloped him, calcining him inside until he disappeared from existence.

The screams in the stands sang like souls in sorrows. The fans fled scared by the death of the Emperor, until everything was empty; They could not endure much horror and fright in being next.

"Look, above," Flynn pointed out, and everyone watched with fascination as the entire Sith Fleet was plummeting.

"The entire fleet of the Final Order has been dismantled with the elimination of the command ship," Ben specified. "All ships in the galaxy will stop working, ending everything"

"What about the followers?" Kazuya replied. "They will take revenge after we have killed their leader"

"They will be sought and exterminated by the Resistance," Rey specified, "even by all the inhabitants who took a stand against the Final Order."

"If you say so ..." Naoki flexed her arms. "Well, since we have finished our mission in this galaxy, it is time that we return to our homes"

"They will go?" Rey questioned. "I have many answers that I have to ask you before you leave: Where do you come from? Why did you help us? What are those rare skills?"

The five Messiahs looked at each other indecisively ... though, a familiar voice they know granted him the right to speak:

"I think that would be something that goes beyond your learning as a Jedi, Rey."

The girl was startled just like Ben, and the two focused their eyes on a man in his thirties with gray hair and red suit who was prostrated in a metal wheelchair. That smile that was in the curves of his lips made the two shudder.

"It was time you appeared, Stephen," Kazuya commented with her arms crossed. "We've already done the job of killing the old man"

Stephen nodded approvingly.

"Excellent" congratulated the scientist. "I have seen your performances against the last Sith, just like you two: you have done a wonderful job"

Ben and Rey felt flattered, but in turn bewildered by the presence of the man sitting in his wheelchairs.

"Who are you?" the girl replied.

"My name is Stephen" was presented with reserved formality the scientist. "I am the person who sent the five young men to help them fight the Sith in this galaxy"

The two were stunned.

"E-This doesn't make sense," Ben Solo complained, stuttering. "What's this all about?!"

Stephen let out a laugh that made him shiver.

"The reason why it is simple, Ben Solo. You see, all the events that had occurred in this galaxy have been studied and observed in great detail throughout the centuries spent in wars, alliances, conspiracies, anarchy, prosperity and among many things that are often repeated at every moment when time warns. The Jedi and the Sith have played a fundamental role as the balancing representatives between good and evil, order and chaos. Each had their own perspective on how to rule the galaxy, and many have placed their faith in the Force, or rather, the Great Will, so that there would be a miracle"

Ben and Rey kept quiet without saying anything, although they were in internal conflict in what the scientist was saying, was the Force involved in this?

"Of course they are right," Stephen replied with a smiling and humorous expression.

"Ehh?" said Rey, confused. "We said nothing"

"Of course they did," said the scientist with mysterious humor. "You thought the Force had to do, and intuitively it is true"

"What?!" Ben exclaimed, stunned. "But how...?"

"The Great Will" Stephen continued speaking so that the two young men would listen to him, "seeing the state in how he saw the constant struggle between the two factions, he decided to intervene and make some changes in this regard: he manipulated the events inadvertently so that everything it will end in a single act. The prophecy of the Chosen One that the seers of both factions who had glimpsed about the arrival of a powerful user who would bring the balance was the perfect ploy to keep them occupied for the next few centuries ... until the fulfillment of the Jedi purge, the elimination of those involved in the conspiracy, and the rise of the Galactic Empire ... all as calculated by the Great Will"

Ben Solo felt like an invisible wind just whipped him.

"Specify what you are saying," bellowed the Demi-Fiend. "Did the Great Will create a Messiah to appease everything?"

"Indeed," Stephen nodded. "Plagueis and Palpatine tried to create the Chosen One through their mental approaches that were scattered like sonic sound waves throughout the galaxy. The experiment failed, but the Great Will manipulated those waves, directing it into a slave with a very old lineage that came from three hundred years ago in the times of the High Republic"

"Shmi Skywalker ..." Ben commented in a whisper, his eyes wide.

"Exactly," Stephen confirmed. "Shmi Skywalker was the perfect incubator for the pseudo-Messiah that the Great Will has created ... and the rest, it is no longer necessary to tell; don't you think, Ben?"

"The loss of his faith in the Jedi Council and his subsequent transformation into a Lord Sith by bowing to Palpatine as his new master," Ben explained, recalling his grandfather's history studies.

Rey felt lost, but he understood the revelations she was hearing: everything had been manipulated by the Force to end a struggle that had been going on for several years. Did that mean she and Ben were part of another ploy?

"If everything you said was clarified years ago," Aleph said joining the conversation, "then what does it have to do with our participation?"

"Everything has its specification" Stephen's lenses were illuminated by a ghostly white glow. "This final battle would be the last one where everything would end the cycle of confrontation between the Jedi and the Sith. Palpatine, when the last Sith vestige was represented, and whose soul lived in a clone that would soon die, needed to be defeated, and for this, a Messiah was more merited ... or rather, two Messiah"

Ben and Rey's jaws opened in unison.

"Ehh?" Naoki questioned, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you telling me those two are Messiahs?"

"Yes," Stehpen responded directly. "ey was born to be the daughter of a rebel clone of Palpatine, representing the counterpart illuminated by his learning as a Jedi, and Ben Solo by representing the dark counterpart as Sith; united against a common enemy, connected by the threads woven by the Great Will that they are destined to fulfill their roles, just as Darth Revan and Bastila Shan did in life against Vitiate, the former emperor of the fallen Sith Empire. Light and darkness; death and rebirth; life and death; Ying and Yang. Two poles positions that would carry out their mission by leaving their differences"

Nanashi understood the situation by what the two Force users were going through when they revealed their true ones; The same thing happened to him when he had been revived by Dagda by becoming the Godslayer. At first he didn't know why he chose him, but when he began to have strange dreams with a subject named Akira, he soon understood that he and the original Flynn were reincarnations of two individuals who had saved humanity.

The original Flynn was the reincarnation of a soldier who had merged with Masakado to create a demon-free counterpart, while he was the reincarnation of King Aquila, the founder of the Western Kingdom of Mikado; then their destinies were crossed again when they killed YHVH at the request of the Great Will and the Goddess of Tokyo who prayed for salvation as well as humanity.

In the case of Ben and Rey it was different: they had been created in this galaxy to end an ancient war that their former predecessor had fulfilled, while he and the original Flynn were created to kill a divine marshal who rebelled against the Great Will and caused an infestation of demons that almost exterminates all life on Earth.

They were different, but they did a job that defined them.

"As for your question, Aleph" Stephen continued speaking, "is that the Great Will decided to reverse things: instead of being a typical fight between two predestined individuals against a single villain who embodied authoritarianism, why not send to other Messiahs to help? And that is where you come in: the five humans of each parallel universe, created by the almighty force that governs the cosmos in accompanying others who are in their same situation "

A great spectral silence fell on them for several minutes, until it was stifled by the speech of Ben Solo:

"So ..." he managed to speak correctly despite the shock, "... basically, if I understood perfectly: the Force, or as you call it the Great Will, decided to send its champions from each universe to help us defeat to Palpatine, which would change a scenario that was written, right? "

Stephen nodded silently without saying a word, and then there was another silence that filled the mood.

"Then," Rey spoke, "what will happen?"

"I will return to each Messiah to your respective homes as a man of your word, while you two will have to choose which path you will have to take. Every choice you make can affect your own future." Stephen looked at Ben. "How about you come with me"

"What?" He said confused.

"Everything is over, but do not believe that everything is over: inside you there is guilt for your actions you did when you became Kylo Ren. You want to redeem yourself from your mistakes in looking for a second chance in life, and that is why you I say come with me"

Ben was undecided by the opportunity Stephen was giving him right now.

There was no longer a First Order, no Emperor and no Final Order, just a galaxy that was recovering from the violent Third Galactic Civil War by the remnants of the Galactic Empire ... everything was over for now, except it was still to blame and the misunderstanding that was had for having committed several atrocities when surrendered by Palpatine.

He had done horrible things in his day as the leader of the Knights of Ren and lieutenant of the First Order; he killed, murdered, destroyed ... those atrocities would haunt him for the rest of his life if he agreed to exile himself on a planet far from all communication with the outside.

After Rey had saved his life by healing his wound in the ruins of the Second Death Star, a luminous spark arose inside him, even after having had a talk with his dead father.

If he deserved to have a second chance in life, then he would swear not to regret failing in the third.

Ben looked at Rey for understanding, and she gave him a sweet smile in response.

"I accept the proposal"

Rey smiled, as did the five Messiahs and the ghosts of the Jedi who had manifested to support his decision, among which his mother, father, uncle, and grandfather, Anakin Skywalker stood out.

* * *

On the desert planet of Tatooine, an ancient world ruled by the Hutts since the time of the Galactic Republic, Ben and Rey had buried the two lightsabers belonging to their previous owners at the Lars Farm.

With the work done, the two watched in silence the huge esplanade of arid land, hills, mountain ranges and the sunset of the twin suns that enhanced the blue sky in an intense orange tone. The view was beautiful, the landscape was supernatural, as was its silence and the afternoon breeze.

This place was where Anakin and Luke had been born where a cycle of space adventures that were destined was opened, and the cycle had ended to start a new one; one in which they would have separate paths, but not before resting the instruments of the old Skywalker generation, in the world where everything had begun because of the innocent dream of two children in search of their true identities.

Stephen was waiting for them, as were the five Messiahs who accompanied them four meters away.

Rey would begin his journey as a Jedi through the galaxy, while Ben would seek redemption to appease psychologically for what he had done in the past.

Their eyes met, their hands intertwined, and each one's lips focused on an exciting kiss goodbye, a kiss that would mean they would soon see each other, as they were watched by the light of the twin suns, and the cosmic energy that The universe ruled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**


End file.
